ESA : English Secret Agent
by JavCritic
Summary: During what might become World War 3, the British government implement a system where someone deep in dept with them (and with a lot of experience) has to go to Saudi Arabia and stop the infamous : Ghost, a terrorist leader from Islam. Her name is Caroline Walters, an ex-cop in her mid-forties, but when she arrives, she finds it much more if a daring task than she'd ever imagined.


It's 2035, and in the United Kingdom Islamic threats are escalating to an alarming rate. Lead by a ruthless and alluring leader they call ''The Ghost'', extremely conflicted the British government don't want to start another world war, so they plan to neutralise the situation from the inside. They then start to look for a candidate who can completely slip through the radar with no previous background in the army or the special forces, but also an indebtment to their country. This then sparks the idea of getting someone with the benefit : E.S.A, and possibly one who's cheated the system, and now owes money. E.S.A itself is a payment for citizens unable to work through injury or disadvantage, but the good thing is this varies from highly critical to minor. Now knowing this previous persons acts of bravery, plus her technical know-how to cheat their system they choose 44 year-old ex-police officer Caroline Walters, her disadvantage being a lower back injury caused by a crack-house siege gone wrong where her partner was killed, and she was incapacitated, then put through the ringer before finally getting found by her squadron, a long while later.

This injury is then easily fixed through an "Agility Bodysuit" that the British Secret Intelligence crafted quickly : Consisting of a stretchable Lycra/latex that is specifically designed to decrease back-pain and increase agility so once they'd actually brought her in to explain to her that her benefit has dug such a hole in their money that she is basically constricted by law to do so, she really didn't need any persuading once she knew she could finally train and be the agile law enforcer she always was, and her painfully boring, tedious days stuck indoors watching boring daytime TV, or shopping, or any mundane act of middle age, she'd trade in a heartbeat to have the excitement of being on the force again, and the obstacles it had was just the nail in the coffin.

Caroline is then exposed to 6 weeks of vigorous training, all of which she enjoys gleefully, and seeing the suit in action fills her with even more contented fulfilment. She is then dressed in a business suit ; covering the bodysuit, given her tickets and finally sent off to her mission.

Now in Suadi Arabia, Caroline gets off the plane she looks at the tracker implemented on her phone as she drives to her location, holding in her nerves as she notices the hideout isn't too far away. Now pulling up in the suspected area she can only rely on her own intuition, scoping out their residence in this vast landscape, exhausted and dehydrated, the two layers of suits only amplifying this. Suddenly a sight : just as worrying as it is rewarding, as she finally has reached the hideout. Changing her movement to stealthy as she makes her way round the back and observantly watches the movement behind the door catching two shadows at the bottom, she then lures one of the henchmen out with loud stomps as she hides behind one of their trucks.

Now purely relying on sound she waits until the sounds of his footsteps completely consume her ears before then sliding behind him and knocking him out with chloroform. She hides him behind the car, and takes his gun as she hears his friend coming out too and proceeds to do the same.

Now two down she finally walks inside, and she attentively hearing for footsteps two men start walking down the corridor. She waits in the shadows, slipping behind both of them with the chloroform too as they are then dragged into the darkness. Now scoping the halls again she hears a much more dominant voice echo with a quieter one as she finds another spot and waits, but as he approaches she can only hear the quiet one but as she grabs him, the other one comes back looking for him, it is ''The Ghost'', he shouts at the sight of her and starts wresting with her for the chloroform, her arm is stretched as far as it can as the other man grasps her arm over the tipping point, overpowering her as the cloth is now smothered onto her face instead til she collapses.

She then wakes up in an absolute fright she notices her business outfit has completely been stripped, leaving her skin-tight bodysuit underneath it. She notices she is in constraints too, these are the cuffs she'd planned on using for the henchmen.

She is left with her thoughts for a while as the tension only gets worse, the cuffs around her red wrists almost getting tighter by the minute. Her mind wanders to horrifically worrying outcomes, and sordid thoughts brought on by her previous experience with captivity : A drug bust 20 years ago wherein Caroline was hit in the back with a pipe before being rigorously humiliated and tortured both sexually and psychologically by two low-life heroin addicts for 6 days before her squadron finally found her.

Then suddenly ''The Ghost'' bursts into the room, knocking her out of the flashback, and filling her with even more dread as he doesn't talk. He just walks around the bed looking her body up and down deviously for what seems like an eternity before frantically, and startlingly groping her shimmering body making her instinctively squeal. Full grasps clasp against her mature curves, as he pushes his fingers forcefully into her cursed figure, making her feel completely invaded and dishonoured. Now whacking sharp slaps against her pert backside as she uncontrollably jolts at each punishment, pushing her out of his grasp as he then brutishly lays her back on in his arms, as he ties the rope from her wrist to the top post and her ankles to the bottom. Now completely exposed to all his actions, he resumes an onslaught of reverb filled slaps into her rubbery goodies. "The Ghost" is distinctly mesmerised by the tightness of her suit as each ripple the slaps make against her latex-clad flesh make a notch tighter on his jeans.

He then animalistically pushes his face deep into her Buxton rear end, picking her up off the bed with sheer force as he starts to treat her more like a toy than a human. Slobbering on her abused, buxom body he drops her back down and then heatedly pulls down his pants, letting loose his beast of an oversized cock. Thrusting his member into her clothed behind for an instant, feeling it absorb him with its homely warmth as she gasps in ecstasy. She can't block out the sound of his intense pleasure at what her tomb of a body has to offer, he pulls it out just to thrust it into her pre-cum soaked ass even deeper as her squeals become almost inaudible. Then frighteningly and passionately he unzips her suit from the bottom and boorishly slides himself into her most forbidden hole. The sensation feeling so heavenly that this rough, beastly side is now simply turned up higher. He then proceeds to pound his young, hulking cock hard and mercilessly into her cosy, experienced pussy at an almost athletic level, giving a whole purpose for her still donned "Agility Suit".

This type of fuck was a shocking feat for any woman, let alone one in her late 40's, if she wasn't so incessantly reminded to be ashamed and devalued by this act, then maybe she'd find it flattering.

Soon starting to feel faint, luckily his overwhelming lust cuts him short and a gross amount of cum soon shoots up inside her as deep as it could possibly push. She's left jolting, utterly violated at the sensation, sweat from his face and neck now dripping onto her back un-welcomingly, he then stays inside her for more than is comfortable before proceeding to clean himself up and leave just before letting out a horrid sigh of relief making her feel 10 times more dirtier. The icing on the cake…literally, she thought.

The next day she spent mainly in silence, pondering and hoping that last night was merely the badest of dreams, and this was the actual first day of her abduction. All hopes of this dream soon evaporated as she heard the voice of her "Owner", presumably joking with his henchmen echoe through the hauntingly empty hallways. This was then when she realised : He was gifting one of them, possibly all of them, she frantically worried to herself.

Now pushing open the door she could already read the grateful yet shaky nature of the henchmen who'd entered, she lowers her head in disappointment as "The Ghost" immediately closes the door behind him with the most deviant smile, confirming all of her fears twice over. She can already feel his anxiety bubbling up from all the way across the room, a glare covering her whole body proceeded. It was as if his dark, perverted thoughts were projected ever so loudly for her to see, she knew exactly what he was gonna do, but just prayed that for once her intuition was wrong.

The henchman then gingerly walks towards her, undressing slowly in anticipation, each footstep was either another belt buckle or a button on his shirt. He then finally gets to her bed, and an elongated moment of tension filled silence fills both of their frames as he takes in another view, from the best vantage point possible : Behind.

A dazzling, brunette, leather clad spy ; and it was all for him. All they could then hear was the sound of each-others nervous gasps for rapidly fleeting air, there was never enough of it to help ease the unbearable anticipation for the both of them, and both for vastly different reasons. Then suddenly just as abrupt and unagreeable as last time, if not more-so. She has the zip on the crotch of her catsuit broken open brutishly, and is stingingly entered ; her pussy twitching in repulsion as another selfish act is initiated onto her beautifully buxom frame. Feeling his overbearing excitement for her, as he gropes every curvaceous bit of flesh that's in his reach, so roughly yet praise-full, if only she felt any of it was necessary or warranted. Now spanking her overflowing, shiny rear as he proceeds to happily watch it jiggle in a hypnotic rotation.

She again is regressed to being just an object for these inexperienced, adolescents to live out all of their unsung fantasies with. An insult to every part of her body as its curse-like ampleness is vandalised before her and exploited for male greed. She found it pathetic how easily pleased he was, or they all were for that matter.

It isn't long before his pleasure hits its final crescendo as he pulls his young cock out of her violated pussy harshly and shoots a sickeningly messy load all over her sore ass cheeks, giving one last (and most important) show of adoration he has for it, and her. Now lovingly pushing himself onto her wet thighs repulsively as he makes sure every last drop is now transferred onto her.

Still gasping in schoolboy excitement and exhaustion he throws his clothing back on and leaves, her eyes still scrunched up from the disgust of every touch he layed on her. Replaying itself over and over. His cum now irritably sticking and drying on her suit, as she hatefully is hit with the sad truth that these selfish and degrading acts of man were only the beginning. They'll leave her with the mess they made and then going about their days, without a scratch on them both physically and emotionally. She cant move as a result of the mess and the shock as other henchmen soon arrive to clean her up, insults said in Arabic ensue, spitefully so.

The days proceeding then played out pretty much the same way, exited man after exited man entered her desolate room, as violating task after task turns more mundane and irritating as it goes on, getting sick of cum, getting sick of men's excitement for her, getting sick of men's endless need for women as she loathing looks every customer dead in the eyes as they ritualistically burst another disgustingly warm load onto her already dripping wet pussy.

She thinks back repeatedly to the two crackheads that took her young body all those years ago, and how helpless she was then. What could she have done to make it go quicker? And the humiliation go completely? This was something that bugged her endlessly, as they now buggered her endlessly. Yet no matter how much disgust and hatred for them she showed, they paid no mind to the girl inside as they continue to fully utilise the object in which she resides : This cursed vehicle shes lived in, where endless pleasures could be found by many a young man.

They leave happy as the lonely girl is then left in an even bigger/emptier room than it was when they entered.

Then, during the middle of the night she starts to feel the most painful sensation go through her, slow and mounting she just assumes it's the minimal amount of food that they've been giving her, left overs if she was lucky. This meant that her previously ample and almost flabby features were soon reduced to more toned and petite ones, again she was unsure whether to be thankful or even more worried. In the morning after finally getting a little bit of sleep despite the pain/thoughts, she looks own to find that a rubber butt plug had been lodged deep inside her. Shock and distress rushed through her body before an even more unsettling image stuck her : A henchmen not only clothed, but not looking amorous at all.

Her routine then changes dramatically as straight away, this barbarian strips her down to her G-string and bra, then her restraints are applied on as a drink tray is then slammed on top of her outstretched forearms. She then puts together the unsettling notion that company must be round. A couple hours go by and the anticipation gets unbearable with potential games and acts filling her head. Through the wall, muffled rapport is heard, and its not long before the door is flung open, she is pulled up and hastily shoved through the walkway into the main room as the group of men then immediately go silent at her heavenly presence.

She looks in all of their eyes, and can sense that each one seems seasoned in the act of killing, if that's true, then what the hell are they going to do to her?

The air instantly grows thick with tension as one boy in particular gives an almost deadly glare to her.

"Drink?" her owner fortunately remarks to her relief, as she then starts to self-consciously offer a drink to each man around the room, feeling grosser and more objectified with each bend while she presents their beverages, then suddenly at the last bend with the dominant, intense boy from before still giving the most blood chilling stare, she feels a brutal grasp slap into her ample ass,

Gasping in shock she rebelliously glares at her owner for him to intervene, but he apathetically shrugs as she then begins to back up from all attackers fearfully, only to bump against something else, turning swiftly she sees its another boy starting to close in on her, rubbing his ever-growing hard on, heart now pumping out of her much desired chest, the tension in the room drains the air from her lungs.

She then swiftly turns back to the other group to see that they are right up beside her, she then tries to use the tray as a weapon, hitting the scary boy before they break it in two, and out of her hands. She goes to bend down and get it but they all swiftly and sinisterly consume her, the dominant boy from which a cut has now surfaced on his face, picks her up with violent force, pulling her into the crowd as she gets lost in it, never to return unscathed or un-abused.

Only gasps and squeals come from inside this circle as Caroline starts to feel each one of their overly exited members pulsating against every bit of her exposed flesh. Still defiant, she smacks every dirty, adventurous hand and hard-on out of her vicinity, but the many wholly outweigh the few as her hands are pushed down to her sides and forced to grip onto 2 unbelievably stern and offensively wet hard-ons,

Two cocks now fully in motion, and the rest of them still rubbing and pushing themsevles into her, pre-ejaculation starting to run down her sensitive skin on both her hands and hips. Its not long before she starts to feel a an unrestrained burst of cum hit her meaty thighs in cold offensiveness. All the men then slowly and forcefully start to push her down onto her knees as she shakes her head in absolute fright and bargain.

Her sight is slowly, completely consumed by throbbing cocks as it is soon all she can see, even if she closes her eyes their shadows fill her vision. Some take advantage of her new position and begin to force and push their members all over her all-consuming breasts, the moans of ecstasy amplified, booming into her reluctant ears. Others then start to squeeze and press their members all over her disgusted face as her worst fears come to life. Her mouth is still solid shut but the more they apply pressure to her sternly shut lips, her mouth is finally caved in and with it slides in two relentlessly vigorous members,

Instantly pre-cumming at the sensation, she gags overwhelmingly at these new/revolting sensations, how could she make the situation better for herself? She couldn't transport from her body, but there must be something she can do as a final resort? The fear and anxiety was all too much, and it was only to get worse as while these men rapidly assault her mouth, she notices the other men who couldn't get in start to search for other body parts to infiltrate and as a result of her position they notice sticking out a shapely and untamed behind as they immediately push her forward for a better angle. Her slippery breasts being fucked till they're aching and grazed, and her mouth no better as she squeals unspeakably and harrowingly, but nothing comes out, only reinforcing her belief that her real voice is lost and the girl inside her is repressed and reduced to a mere object that they regularly use or at least lost inside of one,

The boys then impatiently rub their already sloppy and wet members all over her rear end doing it as insultingly as they possibly can, unintentionally prolonging her most dreaded peril. Simply mesmerised by her heavyset full British backside, pushing deep, as it absorbs their anxious Arabic members welcomingly, then just as unpredictably she has her butt plug ripped out in coarse agony, and then is sharply entered by the dominant boy, fucking her now perfectly shaped, roomy ass with a rip-roaring pace as her muffled squeals plus their brawny moans of approval fill the building and he meteorically pumps her full of his meat more barbarically and ferociously with each pummel.

Wet and rapid slapping consumes her ears as they all ruthlessly dominate every part of her body running way past tediousness to an almost never ending act. In some ways she finds comfort in this as she can think of a solution again (although it was getting as tedious as the fuckfest she was enducing).

Then abruptly a thick squirt of cum coats the inside of her reluctant and excessively abused mouth, gargling it up like her life depended on it, she didn't know what was more mortifying : Sodomy or swallowing. Then, on that note her is immediately drawn to her behind, as an even more eager burst of cum explodes up into her hearty yet teeth-grittingly sore anus, squirming uncontrollably in distress as two hugely abundant loads squirt up both ends of her. Now her slippery, divine breasts getting the attention as they're given the dissatisfaction of two cumshots, each as unwelcome as the last. Two more shoot across her stout and bouncing ass-cheeks as they flinch repellantly at the mess made on them.

Her mouth is now finally free of the henchmens meat, but unluckily seconds after she grudgingly decides to swallow his semen. A look of absolute distress and overwhelming physical and mental exhaustion comes over her. The sounds of slippery wet cocks decrease from her ears from what seemed like an eternity, the boys start to laugh and joke as they make their way out of the room. Caroline stays in her position feeling the discomfort of being covered in each one of their juices hits her full force. She is in so much distress that she is frozen stiff, they laugh and joke even outside as she catches small pieces of the Arabic language of which she'd learnt :

"…Where did you [find] the whore…You get [an A] for entertainment"

and "The Ghosts" reply is :

"And [by] A, you [mean] ammunition, no?".

Well I'm glad I did some good, she pessimistically thought.

The next day, consisted of pondering and deep thought as she was left with only that. Ironically she wondered if she'd ever thought in a million years that a retired, stay at home, mother of 4 would be gargling cocks for breakfast instead of Corn Flakes. To be in situations where over 7 late-teens from the other side of the world would excitedly partake in a glorified re-inaction of their favourite hardcore porn scene? She was too old to ever dream of having anything other than boring, missionary sex for the rest of her life with a 50-year-old Van Driver called Bob. Suddenly as she indulged in this one thought, it genuinely started to arouse her a little, for once during this whole experience, and to be honest, the first time in maybe 10-15 years she felt…titillated.

She got some growing, genuine arousal from thinking about the nightmarish situation she was in (or so she'd thought), she started to feel actually "lucky" enough to be in it. She wanted excitement and spontaneity : She had it in spades. Beggars can't be choosers, she thought. She either takes the bad for the good, sees the wood for the trees, or crumbles under the weight of this predicament. This was what she was thinking about before, but she could never put her finger on : If she wanted to survive this mess, and "Leave it", she'd need to leave her reluctant mind state, as crazy as it sounded. The idea that said this can't be enjoyable to everyone involved was the bad one all along. This seemingly impossible and abundantly exiting indulgence was one that she'd never experienced before. The reason that drug bust was so scarring, was because she didn't ever thought to try and enjoy it.

Yelps from Caroline are then heard through the halls at this late hour, but this time not of distress, but of request :

"Ghost!..Ghost!..Ghost!?" Caroline whines as it echoes through the building, and eventually a loud, authoritative door slam makes her jolt mid-shout. Footsteps are heard, growing nearer and nearer, and more impatient sounding with each clack. Her slotted peephole is then scraped open startlingly, and there "The Ghost".

"Do you have a vibrator? I feel aroused." Caroline speaks in her best Arabic as The Ghost has never been more shocked in his life, and perplexed. A glow of subtle pride comes over him and it forces her to smile, even though she'd dare not to. Moments later her door is swung open, and she lay giddily prone for 45 long, grudging seconds before The Ghost comes back, rushes into the room and flings her body round, forcefully pushing her legs apart as he starts to tape a vibrator fashioned from a dildo and an electronic razor to her crotch. For once, being ruffed up was kinda fun, then came the pleasure of it being switched on, he shouts at her again, this time she cannot make it out, but he taps his watch. She read it loud and clear : The battery was low, and they still needed the razor afterwards.

"[you better] cum quick" The Ghost shouts, and this time she understands, and does so proficiently.

The day after, in fact any day proceeding would now never be the same. To all his henchmens surprise and nuanced delight they found that she was starting to push back doing sex, gyrating and grinding on top of their now flatteringly overexcited cocks. Caroline even demanding (once un-gagged) to be on top for once. Every day went by quicker because of this, and with each pound the sex became more enjoyable for her, last nights epiphany made her completely absorb herself in the situation as best as possible. Sexual humiliation and happiness could co-exist, and she was the first woman to find that out, she thought.

The act of rough, unrelenting sex with young, Arabic men started to build an association with this dark twisted fantasy of retired mum-turned-sex slave, and she donned this persona with the spirit of a champion, and the contorting body of an athlete. They always thought her body held the key for endless pleasures, but this kind of artistry dumbfounded them. With each session she honed these new found skills till she was adept at taking three cocks at once, then bending over backwards to slobber over two more with delight and ease.

The cum ; her reward, whereas before it was simply the one only source (and sauce) of shame to wear. This earned her the nickname : "Cum-Slut Caroline", as well as many others that she was equally fond of. She doesn't lie stiff anymore, in the same position when the act is over, instead she licks every bit of residual juice from her latex-clad body gladly, this only meant less work for them also.

This association and the sexual acts occur more and more often till it soon grows a whole new dimension for her psyche, completely secreted into her behaviours as now her self image is only that of a pleasure granter to all and any young middle eastern man. No other British woman in their mid-forties would ever dream of donning this name, and job description, especially her. "The Ghost" and his henchmen also learned a very valuable lesson too, and that was that having a fully consenting slave/lover from the start made everything much easier in the long run.

Caroline, in a week was fucking at least 20 men (Insiders and special guests) like a 21 year old call girl or pornstar (and like she would fuck guys when she was 21), but what made it all the more gratifying was receiving the effort her 21 year-old self would have gotten too. You get what you give she ironically pondered.

It was all so unreal for everyone involved, they soon became like one big, dysfunctional, oversexed family. The days soon just became a big blend of euphoric moment after euphoric moment from adolescent to adolescent. She never wanted to wake up, but like all good things it soon had to come to an end. It was late into the afternoon, Caroline had one boy pumping her ass full of his red raw meat as she ritualistically pushed another young man's member against her dripping wet face, as gladly with the most contented, fulfilled smile received the biggest load.

The door then busted open and all of her colleagues plus plenty more rushed though, daylight hitting this dim, seedy room as in the most humiliating position, completely brainwashed and absorbed in the acts forced upon her she woke up. Looking around helplessly to those who once knew her, they now looked at her like she was a monster, and a very sad one at that. Her face growing red all over, she'd never felt more self-conscious as the British soldiers averted their gaze with pity and shame, as they proceeded to arrest every henchmen in the room.

Now escorting her out of the room, with silver foil over her half-naked body, she catches the glance of her now much worried for "owner" as well as all the other men she had become so spiritually bonded with over this long period of time. Sadness and embarrassment hit her all at once, she didn't know what to think anymore as she gazed into The Ghost's eyes one last time, getting hand-cuffed to her favourite table and pulled into the back for interrogation. His men lined up as they looked to her with surprising fear before the door was finally closed behind the officers. She could just about make out the words :

"We found your car deserted a couple yards from here, and thank god we did. Don't worry now, you're safe, you won't have to do any of those acts for these men ever again", The man said it to comfort her, but she had never been more sorrowful hearing anything else in her life.

As the weeks went by, Caroline, as feared, drifted back into the mediocre reality that she so heavily dreaded before, once you do something that "out there", it's excruciating to go back to a life so stale. She was awarded a medal of bravery, but found nothing brave about living the rest of her life in a TV addicted slumber. Yet, with this later on in that afternoon she was reminded by the sound of the doorbell that her daughter was due round, meaning to introduce her boyfriend to her mother. But as Caroline opened the door she was filled with shock and bizarre light-headedness as an Arabic young man enters her house very coyly and courteously, greeting her with a "Hello" before she suddenly blacks out.

The next thing she knows she is in her bathroom, on her knees as she looks up at this overly eager young mans face, filled with both fright and overbearing titillation, a shot of cum is then surprisingly pushed into the her grinning cheek-line. In this moment she is pulled from her hypnotised state, and is filled with complete humiliation but in more ways than she'd liked to admit, some deep sense of achievement in herself, as she realises the hold "The Ghost" and his men had on her is far from over ; it had merely entered a new phase. Like him, "Cum-Slut Caroline" was far from dead. She was only just beginning her odyssey.


End file.
